


Dance With the Devil

by Ghost Princess (Princess_of_Science)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Science/pseuds/Ghost%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of him fought against this, reminding him that this would not end well, that people could get hurt.</p><p>Well, there would be injures...</p><p>But not human ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Devil

"HEYYY!! IGGY!!!!" America's scream filled the room as he bounced toward the older nation after the G8 meeting. England sighed, laying down his briefcase.

" What is it now you git?" he asked in boredom. 

" Do you know where I can find The Atmosphere? I've been looking everywhere for it, but I can't find it!" America asked, a trickled of frustration reaching his voice. England only blinked at him.

"......How are you the World's leading superpower?" England finally asked, looking at America in complete shock and exasperation. America only grinned in response.

" BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!!!!! AND EVERYONE LOVES THE HERO!!!!!" he exclaimed. England snorted.

" More like the asshat of the world." Engand scoffed. America faltered partly.

" Huh?" England only rolled his eyes at him.

" You heard what I said. Now, may I leave? I have some actual issues I need to take care of." England asked tensely. America quickly nodded.

" Oh, yeah...Sure.." he stepped out of the older nation's way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day

America sighed, lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. England's words rang in his head.

_" More like the asshat of the world."_

Well....That's what he wanted everyone to think...Right? 

**Or maybe you want them to know the truth.** A cold, harsh voice proposed, it's words ringing in his head.

He quickly sat up at this, paling considerably. 

_Shit! Not him!_ , he mentally yelled.

 **Poor little Alfie....The laughingstock of the world.** , the voice cooed sympathically. Alfred tensed at it's words.

"Sh...Shut up!" he yelled. The voice simply chuckled.

 **I still don't get why you reject me so...After all, we are one of the same.** Alfred clenched his fists at this.

" Shut up! We are nothing alike!" he snarled. The voice laughed coldly in response.

 **Oh, really? Look in the mirror. That's all the proof you need.**

Slowly, Alfred edged off his star-spangled bed and walked into his bathroom. Taking a deep breath as he looked down at the sink, he looked up at the sink mirror.

A exact copy of him was reflecting back at him. However, the mirror image had black hair and his blue eyes carried a dark, blood-thristy look to him,

 **"See, almost perfect twins.** his reflection hissed. America only glared, staring back directly into his reflection.

" We are only alike in looks, not personality." he snarled. His reflection smirked.

 **"War of 1812, Civil War, World Wars 1 and 2?"** He questioned. Alfred opened his mouth to respond, but could not find any words to defend himself. He sighed, leaning away from the mirror. His counterpart took it's chance.

 **"Let me go, Let me show them what I can do. What _WE_ can do. I can bring it back. The fear and power we deserve."** his counterpart begged. Alfred slowly looked up, eyes cloudy.

He could feel it, the power as he looked down at his defeated enemy, the fear in their eyes as they looked at the victor.

He could get it back...All of it..... No more pathetic America.....He would never be used again....

He would be the user.

Part of him fought against this, reminding him that this would not end well, that people could get hurt.

Well, there would be injures.....

But not human ones...

" Permissum incendia of abyssus perussi mihi quod producto obscurum intus."

**Author's Note:**

> Series title inspired by the song from Breaking Benjamin. So, lately I have been on a Dark!Hetalia fix and this fic came to mind. Mostly due to the fact that I am sick of everyone walking over America in the show and I want him to show them what they really are messing with. Sorry for the shortness, the rest of the chapters will be longer. 
> 
> The spell means: Let the fire of hell consume me and bring out the darkness within. Well, according to the translator I used. :shrug:
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own anything except the plot bunny this story came from.


End file.
